Homebound
by Drowning Starfish
Summary: Yuri just wants to get home.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This has occasional language and underage drinking.

O O O O O

I've never liked parties.

My best friend, Flynn somehow persuaded me into spending my precious Friday night with a bunch of people I don't know, and who I probably wouldn't like even if I did know them.

Flynn is the golden boy. He's good at sports, he's nice and upstanding, and everyone wants to be his friend. All the girls want him too, because he's so attractive with his bright blue eyes and bright blonde hair and bright white smile.

It's a bit funny actually, watching them desperately trying to get into his pants. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you; Flynn's my boyfriend. Has been for almost a year. But we always were important to each other, since preschool. All the girls want a piece of Flynn but what they don't know about the school's golden boy is that he spends every Friday night cuddled up with some random loner kid in bed.

Anyway, I'm at this party, god knows why. I don't even know who's hosting. I feel like I heard their name...Cliff? Clive? Whatever. It's the Friday after the first semester finals are over, and anyone who's anyone is getting plastered.

I've never been to this guys house, whoever he is, and when I finally reach his house after many frustrated calls for directions to Flynn, I can hear rap blasting from the backyard.

I slam the door to my crappy old black car and walk into the guy's backyard, unsure and admittedly nervous. It's just a concrete lot, full of all the drugs and hormones and sweaty bodies you could imagine. Right off the bat I see two of these freaky twins giving this creepy looking older guy like a double lap dance. Whatever.

I only help myself to one beer for the night since I'm driving Flynn and myself home. Normally I would feel like a freak in this situation, at a party with all the most popular people at school, but everyone is so inexcusably drunk that I'm really not too down on myself. Where the hell is Flynn anyway?

"What are you doing here?" asked an unfriendly voice. I turn around and what do you know, it's Sodia. I affectionately call her Flynn's psycho bitch stalker bitch slut whore.

"Sodia. Nice seeing you here," I muttered. She arched an eyebrow judgmentally, hand on her hip.

"Like I said, why the hell are you here? No one wants you here." This made me chuckle.

"People would have to know who the hell I am to not want me here, right? Shouldn't you be with Flynn, anyway?"

"I was just looking for him. If you're smart, you'll be gone before I see you again," she said menacingly before stomping off.

Dumb bitch. Ever since she's joined student council as Flynn's secretary, she's tried to shake me off of him like I had rabies or something. Whatever.

I took this opportunity to scan the party to try and find any familiar faces or people who looked as uncomfortable as I did. Surprisingly, I saw two people I recognized immediately. This girl Estelle and...Rita, was it? It's weird to see Estelle at a party like this. It's not like she isn't well-liked, but she's just more the 'student body vice-president, community service board leader' type than the 'dress slutty and grind with guys' type. Whatever works for her, I guess.

Looks like this Rita girl was holding Estelle up. She looked all worried and pissed. I know her type, 'I'm on the honor roll, but I need to get laid ASAP'. This image is just precious. Ms. Prissy is drunk as a skunk and Ms. Smarty Pants is keeping her friend from getting puke on her dress.

Finally! Flynn texted me back!

(sodias trying to get with me. please help. im at the drink table)

I hear a bunch of guys hollering so I turn around and above me is this chick Judith dancing on a table with the sluttiest outfit on in the history of anything. She's wearing heels, and a skintight black tank top as a dress that is just long enough to cover her goodies. She's my lab partner in physics. I'm not used to seeing My Seemingly Normal Classmates Going Crazy After Hours.

I guess it takes a lot of confidence in a girl to be the only person at the party dancing on a table, but I bet Captain Morgan helps with that. The embarrassing part is when Judith falls off the table and eats it in front of enough people for it to be talked about on Monday.

So being the chivalrous guy I am, I help her off the ground and walk her inside to the bathroom so she can clean up.

"Do you have any friends you wanna call?" I ask her as she's washing her scrapes.

"I don't have any girl friends," Judith says in an unsettling normal voice.

"Sucks."

"Nah, I don't mind."

Someone starts banging on the door frantically, and a muffled voice yells "Get out! We need to use the bathroom!"

Judith opens the door calmly and what do you know, it's Rita with Estelle draped over her shoulder.

"Well hello," says Judith. She's so strange.

"Move," barks Rita before she dumps Estelle over the toilet so the poor girl can throw up.

"First time drinking?" I ask Rita.

"Yeah, I told her not to, the idiot."

"Well it's not like she'd know better," Judith chastises. Rita just glares at her.

"Can you two get out? I don't even know you."

So we leave the bathroom and I ask Judith if she wants to go back out and she says she's fine right here with an added wink. Ugh.

"So have you finished that long term physics project yet?" I ask her, trying to break the ice.

"We're not talking about school here," she says with a grin before she snakes her hand around my waist. I back away from her quickly.

"Sorry. You're not my type." She pauses for a moment and then gives a knowing smirk.

"Ah, why didn't you say so earlier?" she asks. I would've if there _was _an earlier.

My phone vibrated. Another text. Crap! I forgot about Flynn!

(where. are. you.)

I winced as I read it.

"That's your boyfriend?" Judith asked.

"Yeah. Sorry Judy, I gotta take off. I'll see you around. Try not to hit the bottles too hard this time," I teased with a smile.

As soon as I step back outside I hear a hushed voice call me over. I turn to my right and near the garage is Flynn, hiding behind a tree. Oh, how the mighty have fallen.

"Hey babe," I whisper to him, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Don't do that here! Someone'll see us! Where have you been!" he whispered back.

"Sorry, I had to take this shwasted girl to the bathroom. How'd you get rid of psycho bit-"

"-I didn't! She's still looking for me! Can we just leave? I'm not really having fun," Flynn pleaded.

"I was hoping you'd say that," I said with a grin, pulling Flynn away from the party.

We were walking towards my car parked on the street when we ran into none other than Rita with her pink corpse in tow. These girls are literally everywhere.

Rita stepped in front of us.

"Give us a ride home."

"Hell no," I answered, which caused Flynn to step on my foot. Rita put her hand on my shoulder threateningly.

"Give. us. a ride. home."

"We'd be happy to," blurted out Flynn. I really hate this boy.

After laying Estelle out in the trunk space, someone else calls me from behind. It's Judith. Aw hell.

"Hello Yuri. Are you all going home?" she asks with mischief in her eyes.

"Yeah, well no. I'm dropping the two brats off on the way."

"Well that's fun. Mind making an extra stop?" I rolled my eyes.

"Why can't you get a ride yourself?"

"I'm getting a ride right now," she responded with a lopsided smirk. Ugh. I just want to go home, screw Flynn senseless, and sleep.

"Fine, just get in."

After we all finally get in the car (Me driving, Flynn in shotgun, the two conscious ones in the back, and Estelle in the trunk), I set off at last.

"Why is this slut in the car?" spits Rita.

"Who is this guy?" Judith retorts. The claws are out.

"Yeah, too bad we're not all carrying huge jugs like you, Judith."

"Well at least my milkshake can bring the boys to the yard instead of...that," Judith said, gesturing to Estelle sprawled out in the back. Are we in a high school movie?

"You did _not_ just say that."

"Oh, but I did."

"_Shut it. Both of you._" Flynn interjects forcefully. Good boy.

"Putting that aside, where are we going?" I ask.

"Myorzo."

"Aspio."

"Um, I have to take the freeway in opposite directions to get to those cities. Why do you guys go to school in Zaphias anyway?"

"None of your business!" Rita responds. How cute.

"Okay well you guys are going to have to throw down for gas, cause I can't afford that."

"I'm broke."

"Me as well."

About ready to pull my hair out, I ask, "So what do you guys want me to do? You're not my responsibility."

"Could I spend the night with you two?" Judith says, preposterously casual. Flynn looks at me warningly and I shrug in return, at a loss for what to do.

"I guess if you take the couch...."

"Then you have to take us too!" Rita yells.

And that is why I hate parties.

O O O O O

Finally, I crawl into bed where Flynn is already lying down peacefully. I kiss him slowly and softly.

"I feel like I haven't seen you at all today," he says softly.

"Missed you," I mumble while kissing his neck, eliciting gentle moans.

"Do you want to do it tonight?" he asks, with the slightest bit of shyness that only I could detect.

"Heh, I'm a bit tired," I mutter in between kisses, "what about you?"

"I'm good. I'd feel a bit weird anyway with all of them sleeping out in the living room."

"Haha, agreed." We share a few last kisses before Flynn turns off the light and settles into my arms.

"So why did you want me to come to that party?" I ask him in the dark.

"I don't know, I thought maybe you could make some friends besides me. I feel bad when I leave you alone during the week."

"Don't worry, I'm the solitary type anyway."

"But don't you wish you could talk to someone at lunch?" Flynn asks with worry in his voice.

"Forget about it. All I need is you." He makes a mocking 'aww' and I tap his head, embarrassed.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

And at last we drifted off to sleep, with our legs and our souls intertwined.

END

* * *

Hm this is...interesting. Well I hope you enjoyed and please review.


End file.
